You Drove Me To This
by BornInTheBeautifulSouth
Summary: It's been two weeks since she jumped, now it's Draco turn to find out why she jumped. 9 tapes, 9 stories, 1 conclusion. Based off the book, 13 reasons why by Jay Asher. Rated for, Sexual Situations and Theme of suicide. Review Please it really inspires me :)
1. Theo

Draco Malfoy sat quietly at breakfast, it was silent at the Slytherin table, Theo and Pansy were ignoring each other, they both had completely shut out Blaise. Draco found it all very awkward. Draco looked up and saw the Gryffindor table, he used to do this all the time and be met with those beautiful brown eyes, but not for the last 2 weeks. It was then that it hit him that it had been exactly 2 weeks since he'd last seen Hermione Granger, two weeks since she'd jumped. A mass of red hair came into his sight, Ginny Weasely turned around to find Draco Malfoy watching her. She shot him a look of sympathy but to Draco it looked like anger. Deciding it was all too much Draco got up to leave the great hall, he reached the door when a owl dropped a box into his arms.

Draco didn't open the package until he was sat on his bed. Inside the box was a cassette player with some cassettes, at least that was it was labelled. He remembered back to when Blaise explained what they did. There was a tape with a 1 on it so Draco pushed the tape into the player and pressed play.

**_Hello listeners, _**"Hermione." Draco whispered.

**_I know what your all thinking, why would someone send me a box full of tapes, and but your obviously good at investigating because you found tape 1 and if in case you haven't guessed yes it's the little Bookworm Hermione. The girl who jumped off the astronomy tower._**

**ıı**

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. The voice of a girl he'd know for years, the voice of the girl who only two weeks ago had jumped off the astronomy tower. No one believed it was suicide, he'd even been blamed for pushing her. But here it was in his hands, proof. It was an elaborate suicide note.

**_I've never been a selfish person, all of you know this. I don't think I even remember the last time I did something purely for me. Then that would make my next decision my first and last selfish one. Its a sad fact really. I was even nice enough to provide you with a _****__****cassette player****_, as most of you on my list are pure-bloods and don't understand what cassettes are. My decision is selfish because I really don't care about the outcome of this jump, people drove me to to this and to anyone listening this, you lucky selfish bastard your one of those people. I would like to stress that YOU did this to me, you drove me to this. _**"What?" Draco exclaimed louder than he intended too. _Hermione, how did I drive you too this? _**_Lets begin with two simple rules, you all know how much I love rules. _**_I know how much you love them Hermione, tell me what I've done wrong, I thought me and you were good. _**_The first being when you've finished listening please write the name of the person whose story follows your on a new envelope and send the _****__****package****_via owl. The second is don't tell another soul about these tapes, who knows I might become a ghost and haunt you. Creepy right? I could be watching you open this. _**Draco quickly looked around the room to make sure she wasn't haunting him. ___**I can't help but wonder where you'll open this lovely little box, the great hall? Your dormitory? At home? Or perhaps you'll receive it on the day of my funeral, now that would be fun right? So follow my rules and these tapes won't be heard by anyone who isn't on my list however if these tapes don't make it through everyone there is a second set of tapes, will be released very publicly if you all don't see and hear these tapes they must make it through all 9 of you and number 9 you can take these tapes with you to hell, I'll probably see you there. Consider this your only warning, your being watched.**_

Draco sat there for a minute before a single tear fell down his cheek. How many others had heard this same tape before him? How many more people were after him? What if he was the last one? What had he done that was so bad? The tape clicked over and her voice exploded in his ear again.

* * *

**_Lets begin shall we, now whose first? Theodore Nott._**_Theo?_**_To everyone who is listening to this and doesn't know, Theo has a little problem._**_More than one._**_And what is that problem I hear you ask, well you see Theo can get a little obsessive._**_The Pictures._**_And by a little I mean a lot. So when was it that you decided that you had to have me Theo? Was it when when we were paired together in potions or perhaps when I rejected your flirting. Contrary to what most of you believe, I'm not the cheating sort._**_I never believed you were._**_That's a story for later thought._**_Ron has to be after me then._**_So back to Theo, despite your heritage Theo you do have a little flare for muggle objects more specifically muggle cameras, ones with no flash, ones with long lenses that could discretely come through some curtains if the window was open and you could just hover outside on your broom. _**Hermione's voice was slow, it gave Draco a tingling in his arm.**_Your good at that Theo, hovering. So your all listening to this your hearing that a slimy Slytherin is also a peeping tom. But its not just the fact you took those pictures Theo, it's who you gave it too. Now I'm pretty sure everyone has seen these pictures, they were very sexy._**_Very Sexy._**_Tell me Theo how long did you have to wait in between each picture before Ron moved out of shot? You see everyone, those pictures were not just of me in my underwear, they were a private moment between me and someone I loved , a moment that should have been kept private but thanks to Theo here, everyone experienced it._**_Ron was there? It explains it I guess._**_I over heard some 4th_****_years talking about the pictures, it seems as though they rather enjoyed their experience with the pictures you took Theo. But like I said its not just the pictures, it's about what the pictures started, all but one of these stories could have been prevented had you not taken those pictures. Its what you would call the snowball effect, or the domino effect. Just one little push and the whole row falls down. All it takes is one._**

Draco breathed out, he always knew about Theo's camera, but didn't piece it together until after damage was done. _I'm sorry Hermione._


	2. Pansy

Draco, removed the tape, staring at it. He couldn't face Theo. Not yet anyway. The common room would be busy. Draco made his way up to the 7th floor. The Room of requirement. The halls were quiet for Saturday, but it was cold so everyone was probably up in their common rooms. Draco almost headed towards the astronomy tower. A chance to be near her again, or perhaps he'd jump too and see her. ___Who is the next tape about? _Draco reached the wall, it then formed a small door, he walked through and saw it close after him. The room was small but comfy. It had a cassette player in, fumbling in the box he found tape 2.

**_It wasn't long until I started hearing whispers in the hallways, younger _****__****students****_pointing, or looking then becoming embarrassed, I was confused. I didn't understand what was happening until one day in the common room, I was studying with Ginny, when someone marched in, he gave me the picture and told me I was then asked if I'd let him have his turn._**_Who was it Hermione? is this tape about him?_**_I demanded to know who'd given it to him. He replied with a name alright, Pansy Parkinson,_**_that explains Pans and Theo,_**_its one of those names, you already know they are _****__****set up****_to be a character. Well in Pansy's case she was bound to be a bully._**_True enough._**_Rich parents, put in the house renowned for creating evil wizards, the dominant girl in her dorm and not quite the prettiest or smartest. Envious._**_Of course she envied you Hermione, your more beautiful, smarter and so much kinder._**_But Pansy this tape isn't about how you bullied me for 6 years, honestly that isn't a factor in this at all._**

_So Pans gave out the pictures? Know wonder everyone in Slytherin saw them._**_In fact your story only is here because Theo's was here. This is part 2 of the snowball. Theo because you took those pictures they existed, Pansy's here because she found those pictures or was given them, that fact I'm still not sure of. _**_She probably found them. _**_That's how I found out about the photo' s from the only Gryffindor I honestly detest._**_She hates a Gryffindor?_**_He also told me that Nott had taken them. And that Theo is how I found out. Of course me and Ron confronted you about it,_**_now i think about it, i remember the day Nott can into the dorm looking shaken up,_**_that's how I know thedetails. You cried like a baby, But this tape isn't about you, It's about Pansy. _**

**_Pansy you just couldn't resist could you, a chance to ruin my reputation, a chance to bully me a little_****_more. _**_Of course she couldn't she Pansy Parkinson._**_Let's face it Pansy you probably didn't think sending those pictures around would be a bad thing, but it was, because with those photos came rumours and you know what people believe over the truth? Rumours._**_Very True._**_And on rolls that snowball right on to our next story that happened because you let him see those pictures. Only once did I let this little reputation you and Theo created for me, take over. This next story was not one of those times._**

Draco breathed as the tape stopped, _she gave in to the reputation?_ The tape turned over_, who was next?_


	3. Cormac

Draco paused the tape before it began. He took in his surroundings, the room of requirement, he was sat on the sofa that the room provided, he was listening to the girl he didn't quite love but had defiantly liked, elaborate suicide note. He took a breath and pressed play.

"**Granger"** Draco inhales, he always called her that.**_I hear him yell, seriously can't you guys get the picture when I ignore you, I don't want to talk to you. _**_People are stupid Hermione_**_, I was stupid when it came to you. "Granger" there it is again. It's incessant, I turn around "what do you want McLaggen?" I spit at him._** There was a pause.

_McLaggen that incessant, ignorant arsehole in the year above? Was he the guy from the previous tape? One one who gave you the pictures and asked for his turn._

**_Yes Cormac this ones for you. If these tapes were in order of, the worse things people did to me, you'd probably be 7 or 8._**_What the fuck did you do?_**_But no your 3 because the order is based purely chronologically. _**_Still the bookworm even in death. _Draco sighed, he missed her smarts.

___**So Cormac, we were in the same house for over 5 years and yet you still believed those nasty little rumours about me, but why wouldn't you, you'd seen the pictures. Who even showed me the pictures. Why shouldn't you believe that I was the slut everybody thought I was?**_I never saw you like that Hermione

**_Cormac's little story starts vaguely innocent, I guess that's how I could describe it. _**Draco laughed at that. _How could any story that lead to you dying be even remotely innocent?_

**_Cormac did you only see it as _****__****flirting****_? I kinda saw it as harassment. Making those little comments about my assets when Ron wasn't about or those notes that I hid from Ron out of embarrassment. Did you think you were being cute? _**_Probably he has the ego the size of a double decker bus._

**_Or perhaps you saw it as seduction? It didn't take long for you to step it up a bit. Catching me alone in the corridor or the common room, grabbing my arse, the time you kissed me. _**_Please tell me you gave him what was coming to him Hermione._

**_Of course I kneed you in the family jewels and made a run for it. _**_Bloody Brilliant. Merlin i sound like Weasley._

**_But from our next encounter I think all I did was turn you on. Now I'm sure all of you know what happened next? Right? Wrong. You see Cormac had his version and I had mine, the only difference was his was a lie and mine is the truth. _**_It seems like a theme._

**_You've all heard it how Cormac 'took me' is that the right term? Against a wall. _**_Crude Hermione._

**_Well Cormac had me against a wall alright but not in the way everyone believed, he actually tried to push his hand into my knickers of course I hexed him and ran off crying and only Ron, Ginny and Harry believed my side of the story. They tried to convince me to tell Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall. I wouldn't I was completely humiliated. _**_You were always too proud._

**_Our next story isn't part of the snowball. But it could be I guess. I always thought it started because of what you did Cormac so I'm not going to blame you for that. _**_Probably still should he deserved it._

Draco took out the tape and looked for number 3. He paused before inserting the tape. What if he was next and that tape would ruin his life? However even with these thoughts running through his head. Draco Malfoy pressed play.


	4. Lavender

I would like to apologise for the shortness of these chapters but they are only tapes. I'd also hope everyone had a great Christmas and an amazing new year, I promise these will get longer, the more important story lines are coming up so expect longer more emotional chapters, from Draco and Hermione.

* * *

Draco sat waiting to hear he voice, waiting for the tape to start.

**_So it's Christmas when this next little story occurs,_**_ I can't believe this all happened within 4 months and Christmas means my story is soon, New years is when we first connected,_******_and things were actually looking good,_**_ it didn't stay good though Hermione_******_it had been a good month and a half since the Cormac incident and the pictures. _**Hermione sighed on the tape.**_My parents were away that Christmas so I had the choice of Hogwarts or The Burrow. So I picked the Burrow._**_ But you didn't go, you stayed at Hogwarts, like me._******_But to my listeners who are yet to be mentioned if you remember correctly I never made it to The Burrow. Because of this next story I changed my mind and spent Christmas with Professor McGonagall._**_ And me._******_Not that it wasn't lovely company it's just that being alone on Christmas is never fun._**_ Story of my life Granger._

**_Now a major event for me happened during this Christmas alone but to get to that _****__****you need to know****_ why I spent Christmas alone._**_ Who is this one about?_******_That's where the next two people come in._**_ Two?_******_In the previous tape I said that this story isn't technically because of Theo,_**_ Probably still his fault, the git,_******_but the stories that follow this probably, no defiantly wouldn't have happened so Lavender_**_ Brown, the slut_******_how long were you screwing Ron before I _****__****found****_ out about it._**_ We all know how Hermione outed them publicly, but that was after New Years._******_Now this tape is about Lavender because Ron has another part to _****__****play****_ later on._**_ After New Years, when we happened Hermione. _**_But Lavender you knew I knew what was going on between you two,_**_ what?_******_but you just had to rub it in. The way you would look at me before whispering in his ear._**_ Like I said, Slut._******_You might be asking why didn't I confront the bastard and his slut, the answer I honestly didn't know how, with all the events that had occurred that year already, all I could do was break down. _**Her voice broke.

**_Long gone was the brave Gryffindor, the smart girl, the determined girl. Out came the vulnerable little girl that I had suppressed for the last 4 years. This is where this story finishes, but don't worry it will come around again as most things do, I always find part 2 worse than part 1. But this is the exact point the next story starts at. The opening of the door to my dorm. _**The tape stopped. _So another Gryffindor is next, when will it be me Hermione, please stop postponing the pain._


	5. Ginny

I would like to make a HUGE apology because I've neglected this story, I've been only writing little bits when i can and not feeling amazingly inspired but i got back into it and have fallen in love with Jay Asher's writing style. Again sorry xx

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the quiet for what felt like hours, she was so close to his story, so close to her telling him that he's to blame for her death. _Suck it up Draco, you need to know. _He then pressed play.

_**The door to the girls dormitory creeks very loudly when opened, it's sort of eerie, but that feeling was soon gone when the long red hair flowed around the door, Ginny always made me smile. But even she couldn't make me smile this time, the tears kept falling, and falling. Ginny didn't speak she just held me for a while then asked if I wanted to go find Ron, which incidentally made me cry more, Ginny didn't know it was her fault. This was when it all came spilling out to Ginny. Everything about Lavender and Ron, how I was scared to walk in the halls by myself out of fear that Cormac would jump me. It then followed through to how depressed I was, how my grades were slipping how, I thought about taking a knife to my wrist. She comforted me for a little while. We had sat in silence for half an hour, I had heard Ginny stomach growl, I told her to go eat something, and that I already felt so much better and that I was just going to have a shower. She agreed. **That doesn't seem bad Hermione, it sounds so postive compared to the torture you endured. _

_**I don't think she confronted Ron about Lavender and she defiantly didn't tell Harry. The next day she ignored me, **What? **I figured she was just busy but it happened all that week and suddenly it was time to leave for Christmas. **You can't catch a break can you love, you told me you felt alone, now I know why. **I didn't have a clue why she ignored me. Only Harry and Ron, briefly, had spoken to me that week, I'd hardly eaten **She was stick thin when I held her, **and I felt alone for the first time since my first year at Hogwarts I felt completely alone. **And didn't help at all did I. I pretend to myself that I helped. **And then they left to spend Christmas together. It was the night that they left that I first found a razor, **No the scars, I didn't realise how recent they were, **one of the boys had left an entire packet in the common room. So I picked it up and I stared at it. My feet did the rest, I found myself in the dungeons **Why the dungeons Hermione **just around the corner from Professor Snape's class room, and that's where it first happened, I guess it could be counted as my first suicide exempt, I wasn't trying to die and just wanted a visual representation of my pain. But it made me feel better for a few minutes, but that was all that I needed. It was at that point I realised I hadn't brought my wand and I had just slit an artery in my wrist, I was already light-headed and this is where my angel appeared, **your angel, you briefly mention her to me, **the only one who believed in me. The one that has the copy of these tapes. She brought me to Madame Pomfrey. She stayed by me till I was all healed up. She told me not to give up that easily.**_

_**Unfortunately for her, I did it again and again, up until new years eve. **Our night. **I just healed myself just in case Madame Pomfrey told someone.**_

_Hermione I don't think you blame Ginny, you talk about her not too her unless your trying ignore her like she ignored you, it's me next I know it is._


	6. Draco

So this one's a bit longer, i enjoyed writing this one, not so dark as some of the others, if there are mistakes please excuse it because I'm ill, but like all my other chapters will be revised and edited accordingly. Thank you for all the lovely reviews.

* * *

_The pause between pressing play and her voice starting was horrific, I know it's me, I can feel it._

_**Now perhaps this story shouldn't even be in here, **__really?,__** similar to Ginny I guess because you didn't do anything, granted you didn't ignore me for a week, after I poured my heart out. You weren't a cause of my suicide you are merely a major event that occurred in-between the rest of it all. Okay that's a little harsh, you were more than event, you were rock of sorts, and let me be clear. You Did Nothing Wrong! **__Then why am I being put through this.__** The only reason I'm telling you this is because you need to know everything, yes you know a lot of what happened, but Cormac I don't think you knew about that, in reality all you knew about was Ginny, Ron and Lavender. **__Now I know too much and there is still more. __**So Ginny you need to know who I'm talking to now, so you can pass these tapes. If there are being passed on, I would just like to remind you again that there is a second copy of these tapes that are ready to be released. So now that nasty little business of treat is over with Draco here's your story. **__That explains Weasley's look of sympathy this morning. At least she doesn't hate me, so it can be that bad can it._

_**New Years was lonely, I wasn't the only lonely one. At dinner I'd spotted you Draco, you'd looked nearly as depressed as me, **__not even close Love, __**so I decided I would be the one you could talk with, you all listening must be thinking that I was off my rocker already, but no we were both just lonely. But you got up and walked out so I followed you, all the way to the astronomy tower, it was a cold evening, I believe you heard my teeth chattering **_Draco laughed, _that was true __**and sent a warming charm my way. Little did we know I wasn't the only one who had followed you up to that tower. **_

_**Ooh that's sounds a bit creepy, I'll give you till the end of this tape to guess who this creep was. So I just got distracted. So I sat next to you Draco, the first10 minutes was silent, it was then that I'd finally started warming up so I took my cloak off and you saw them Draco, you saw those scars. You reached for them still silent, I pulled my arm back, then you spoke. Just one word my name. No not Granger, but Hermione, and sounded perfect coming out of your mouth. But being me I covered them up with my cloak. Then you spoke again.**_

_Those scars haunt me _

"_**So why did you follow me" You said, no sarcasm in your voice for once. I was just glad you didn't bring up the marks.**_

"_**You looked lonely" I replied with a shrug, you smiled. **_Draco smiled. He remembered it himself.

"_**So where's your little entourage?" He asked sounding semi-interested in my response. This is where it started. I just blurted it out about Ron and Lavender, you had some colourful things to say about that pair. But the nevertheless your arm had found it's way around my shoulder and I was crying into your chest. You were telling how stupid Ron was and how smart I was, but this just lead onto me telling you about Ginny and crying some more. **_

_**But then I just stopped I'd had my eye on the ledge for awhile, that's when I realised that I probably couldn't Bleed myself out so to say, but that jumping was a better bet. **__So you do blame me. _

_**Now just because I decided that in Draco's arms didn't mean he is to blame. **__Okay then.__** Draco you watched me for a minute either deciding your move or mine, either way you then kissed me, and man that kiss. Oh by the way Ronald I hope you're very uncomfortable. The kiss was probably the highlight of year, **__it was mine too, __**Draco's kisses were gentler and more precise and defiantly more passionate than Ron's ever were. Yes for anyone who picked up on it, I did use a plural because there were multiple kisses. **__Your kisses were lovely even if you cheeks very covered with tears._

_**'Click' was what interrupted our kisses. Take a guess who. **__A camera, it had to have been._

_**Draco here's where you went wrong, you asked about my scars. And I shut down. I didn't cry I just got up and left I could hear you calling for me but I ignored you. **__I wished you'd stayed._

_**I know what your all thinking, Draco ignored her too, he didn't he would check up on me every so often, to check I was still functioning. You all should remember what happened soon after this, I mean you all witnessed it. Draco Malfoy losing his cool and punching Ron. **__And it felt good._

_**All because of that blasted photo and here we are again another snow ball started by … Take a Guess … Theodore Nott. But Theo you've already had your turn, so I guess it will have to be Ron next. **_

_It about time you got what was coming to you Weasely. That wasn't so bad, I guess the worst is yet to come._


	7. Ron

_**So we'd been back to classes for 2 weeks before I received a letter with a picture attached, it was of me and Draco, but you all know that, because you all have seen it. Anyway the letter had said. ' I Know Your Secret' Of course I knew it was from Theo. So I confronted him, he told me her was gonna make sure everyone saw it. And what is it I said I hear you all cry. I told him to go for it. At this point I didn't care and I didn't hear anything for another week or so. But then the looks started. After a few days I've was pretty sure everyone had seen it. Draco had come to see if I was alright and to make sure no one had said anything to me, which was sweet I guess. **__I guess? Thanks love. _

_**But it was this particular day when Ron saw the picture, and I must remind all of you me and Ron was still technically together, **__Hardly,__** not that we had spoken, or that Lavender had let go of him since the Christmas holidays. I always wondered why it took so long for you to see the picture Ron, **__I made sure he didn't ,__**not that it matters. So I was not enjoying my dinner on my own, when you Ronald Weasley make a dramatic entrance, **__more like pathetic, __**and now everybody's watching. I sit quietly as you accuse me of cheating, I believe you called me a Whore, **__I was on my feet ready you attack him at that point.__** I think Professor Snape thought you were about to hit me as he rushed over and grabbed you. **_

_**But that's when I looked for my inner Gryffindor and gained a little courage and I outed you. I told the whole school about the indiscretion of yours and lavender. And this is where I start to feel bad, because this is where I hurt one of the only people I cared about, no not you Ronald, but Draco. **__You could never hurt me Love. __**I told the whole school that I only kissed Draco because it would hurt you the most. But in all honesty you were the last thing to ever cross my mine Ronald Weasely, but I want you to know, that even though you contributed to my death, I forgive you, **__What?__** because I cheated on you too. **__Not really love. __**But still your on here for a reason and do not mistake forgiveness as forgotten. **_

The tape stopped.


	8. Harry

_******I'm gonna give you all an update, let you know where I am, it's March now, I spent valentines alone, not that I didn't enjoy being alone, the solitude, but on Valentines day even a hug would suffice. A Hug from my best friend maybe? There are some people you rely on, like your parents or your best friend perhaps, Ginny and Ron have had their turn. So that leaves us with Harry,**__Potter _******so you could say that he considers me his sister. Where was that love when I needed you the most when I broke down in front of you, when I told you about Ron and Lavender, about Theo, Cormac, Pansy and Ginny. Although I could never tell you about Draco,**_ you have now_******the only thing you knew about that was the picture, but there was more as you now know, me and Draco shared something special,**_ I fell in love that night Hermione_******he believed me Harry, but did you? What did you tell me Harry? Just for the record everybody Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy everybody loved, told me to move on, said I was being childish. **_She sounds angry, I can't imagine Potter saying that to her. _******Even when I showed you my wrists.**_I'd seen them, when I'd mentioned it she shut me down. _******Did you not see the signs Harry? The one person who knew me so well didn't see the signs. For future reference everybody I'm going to tell you the warning signs of suicide just in case someone you love or perhaps yourself are ever in tough situation.**_I'm so sorry I didn't see it either._

**_First one, excessive sadness or moodiness, these two are signs of depression, that leads to suicide, Draco how did you not see that?_**_____Of course I saw that, watching you cry made me cry._******_The same to you Harry._**

**_Number 2, sudden calmness. Draco when I was crying then suddenly stopped that was the moment I first thought of ending it. I mean obviously I did and in that same spot you held me._**_ If I could go back and change it i would, i would hold you, protect you._******_Harry you know me so well how did you not see that._**

**_Here comes the third, withdrawal, being alone, avoiding people. Come on Harry even the first years saw that._******_Hermione he probably thought you were just in the library. Now I'm defending Potter._

**_Four's here, Changes in personality or appearance. I started forgetting homework and wearing heavier make up. Professor Dumbledore noticed that. Harry why didn't you. I was expecting you to save me like you always do. But your listening to these which means Harry Potter failed for once._******_Draco don't laugh it's not meant to be funny._

**_The next is making preparations, this includes giving away personal belongings. Harry I gave you my favourite book and told you to keep it, all you said is thanks and didn't question it_****_. _**_Hogwarts A History, how did he not question that?_

**_The final one is dangerous behaviour this can include recklessly drinking. I'll give it to you Ron you saw that one, but it didn't stop. But that's a story for someone else._******_Who? _**_And lets not forget the cutting, self harm._**

**_So Harry after hearing that, do recognise it now, do you see it now_****_._**_ Yes Hermione I see it._******_The line that comes to mind. 'Funny when your dead people start listening'. And to all of you, take any suicide threat seriously or you might lose someone else. Blaise your up next._******_Blaise? Your last? What the fuck have you done? Why are Pans and Theo ignoring you, it has to be worse than what Theo did._

Draco slowly takes the tape out breathing in and out slowly too. Not wanting to put Blaise's tape in. Draco knew he would hate his best friend after this. Couldn't he postpone it at all?_No I need to know what happened._


	9. Blaise

So i've ha this written for a long time now, i always knew how, Blaise and Harry's tapes would pan out, and thats why i've uploaded so quickly, but this isn't he last chapter, i have two more lined up, very short chapters but i think they tie everything up nicely, i also want to a compa nion piece to explore the situations in each tape, please review, this is my favourite and worst tape of them all.

* * *

_******So lets catch up, I'm currently sat in the Room Of Requirement,**__ me to Hermione _******it's quiet in here,**_ it defiantly is. _******I like sitting in here, it's personal. So where better to make my last tape? So in my story, I've just told you that Harry, abandoned me, left me out to dry as some muggles would say. The night of our next event I was sat on my bed in an empty dorm room, because everyone else was eating dinner. At this point in time I'd basically stopped eating altogether. It was only the day before that Harry had told me to move on, I now felt hopelessly alone. And I was, alone that is. No friends, a planned suicide, half my tapes recorded. I had just finished Draco's tape**_ my tape? _******and all I could think about was Draco Malfoy. How he had held me when I cried, not that it done much, but it did feel nice,**_ it felt nice to me to, _******how he kissed me, his lips were soft. So I got up and headed towards the dungeons,**_ when did this happen? _**I******** hoped he could change my mind. Draco your probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. It took me awhile but I found the entrance to his common room. Obviously not knowing the password, I asked a portrait to get someone from inside, I said preferably Draco. It wasn't Draco I got, it was Blaise Zabini. I didn't know him too well, he was smart we had a lot of the same classes. I knew he was friends with Draco, he'd never bullied me though. So I smiled and asked if he'd seen Draco, he replied that he was probably still at dinner before asking why. I told him that I'd missed an Arithmancy lesson and needed the homework. He believed it, to some extent, and invited me into the common room to wait. At first I refused, I was worried Theo would be there. Blaise saw my worry and told me that no one was there. I sighed and followed him in. The common room was green in colour a lot bigger than the Gryffindor one, but a lot colder. It was then that I realised we were below the lake.**

**_Blaise had a bottle of fire whiskey open beside him. _**_Oh Merlin,_**_ I asked why he was drinking. Blaise told me his mother _****_was getting married, again. I decided not to pry, I then asked for a glass. He gave me a look before handing me one. It was only half an hour later that I was drunk and sat on Blaise's bed._**_ No! _**_Kissing him._**_ No! _**_Now if I'm being honest I wasn't entirely drunk, but drunk enough to not be in complete control of my actions. Some of you might get uncomfortable in a minute. Blaise's lips were different to Draco's_**_ of course they were, because I actually care, _**_maybe it was because his lips were hardly on mine, they were everywhere else though. I shiver every time I remember that night, your hands where only Ron's had been, how I cried when you thrust into me,_**_ No Hermione, I don't want to hear it please,_**_ b_****_ut did you stop? No, I think it just turned you on even more. What is it with you sociopaths? Now thinking back, Blaise were you even drunk at all. Come to think of it you only had two glasses, me? Well I had about 10. Remember the signs? Reckless drinking? When you opened that portrait door and saw me, Blaise did you plan on shagging me? I mean you'd seen those pictures, you'd heard Cormac boasting about shagging me in the hallway. Which. Did. Not. Happen. You'd heard that I cheated on Ron so why wouldn't I shag you? The fact is still here Blaise you took advantage of me. So when I'd sobered up and gone back to my dorm I crossed out a name at the end of my list and added 'Blaise Zabini'. It's the night after that now, and here I am, sat in the room of requirement deciding what my last words will be. Then I'm going to package up two sets of these tapes and send one to Theodore Nott and the other to the one person who actually noticed things wrong with me who confronted me. To that one person I say Thank you and I'm sorry I gave up. They know that if they receive these tapes I given up so again I'm sorry but please keep your promise. You drove me to this. These are the last words I'll ever say._**

Draco Malfoy sat in the quiet for the rest of the night, 'You Drove Me To This' burned in his memory, he would murder Blaise when he found him. The clock that room must have just made chimed indicating 7:00. It was time for breakfast.

When Draco reached the Great Hall sure enough everyone was there, his hand was still gripped onto the box. _I looked at them all in order, Theo, Pansy, McLaggen, Lavender, Ginny, Weasel, Potter and my best friend Blaise Zabini. _Draco took a breath and walked to the Slytherin table, Blaise stood up to greet him, Draco greeted him too by punching him straight in the face.

"What the fuck dude"

"You took advantage of her, she was always meant to be mine" Draco said before hitting him again.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Blaise send a punch Draco's way. The fight didn't stop until Theo pulled Blaise off me and Ginny had stood in-between us .

"Draco I know your angry, it wasn't easy sending those things on, but fighting with Blaise wont bring her back"

"Don't act all high and mighty you left her alone, your the reason for those scars on her wrists"

"I know" Ginny looked down

The whole hall had been watching the encounter, confused. Especially Ron and Harry. Draco looked over at them, it was Ron's turn next. So he picked up the God forsaken box walked over to Ron.

"These are all the answers you'll need Weasel, you never deserved her" With that Draco Malfoy went back to his dorm.

The walk was long, Draco barely noticed the cold of the dungeon as his body irradiated anger. He reached the door and blocking his way was Luna Lovegood.


	10. Luna

"Malfoy" She started. "You need to calm down" Draco looked angry.

"Why should I do that?"

"Hermione said she prefered you calm"

"Don't Lie Lovegood"

"I'm not lying" Draco slid down the wall. "she asked me to make sure you got this" She pulled out a small package and a letter.

"What is it?" Luna shrugged.

"haven't opened it, she left me a note you know, told me to give you this after you heard the tapes"

"You have the second set of tapes don't you?" Draco said reaching up for the package and letter.

"I'll leave you alone now Draco" Luna placed her hand on his shoulder be fore walking away.

Draco's hands shook as he opened the letter, it was a short letter. More like a note but it was in her handwriting, her lovely cursive.

_Dear Draco,_

_I'm sorry you had to learn of all this that way, but I've made a tenth tape, for your ears only. Now I can't force you to listen to it, but I owe it to you and me to say what I am about to. These are really my last words. For your ears only._

_Remember me always_

_Love Hermione_

Draco opened the package, knowing what to expect, a small cassette tape, with his name on it.

He pressed play.

**_Draco, I so wished that you had been there that day, the day I went to find you, I was going to tell you how much you meant to me, despite our past you were there when I needed you, so Thank You for that. I may be gone, but I'll watch over you until the day we see each other again. I want you do me a favour, I'm not the only person in the world who is depressed, remember the signs I told you about, well I've seen them in someone else. She's a friend of yours I believe, save her life Draco. Goodbye Love._**

_'I found her in the common room the girl Hermione told me about, she was crying, _**_Excessive sadness or moodiness_**_ she'd lost her father recently, _**_Recent trauma or life crisis_**_ and i'd just ignored her. At least I hadn't tried too, she been distant since her father died _**_Withdrawal. _**_I don't know how I didn't see it, she'd cut her hair, she'd joked about dying, at least we thought it was a joke, **T**__**hreatening Suicide**. __She'd be angry at me, then be calm,_**_ Sudden Calmness. _**_She told me about how how she'd given her sister basically everything she'd owned, _**_Making Preparations. _**_Then she showed me the marks._**_ Recklessness. _**_So I did what Hermione's last request was 'Save her life'. '_

* * *

_Well everyone that's it I'm afraid, it up to you to think about who the girl Draco finds is, just remember she's a Slytherin whom Draco is close to and she has a sister._

_Thank you to all my reviewers, and followers and to everyone who favourited you are all amazing, glad to have finished this, I'm not going to lie, some parts were extremely had to write, when you know how it will end the middle is hard to write, but it's finished, I'm currently working on a few new stories so, follow me as an author to make sure you see all my updates. _

_Thank you xx_


	11. PLEASE READ THIS UPDATE

Sorry that i had to do this, this is sort of an update and a clarification, most of you guess right as to the girl Draco saves, it is Daphne and and I'm currently working on a one shot about her.

Also i've said before that i hate guest reviews, because you can't reply, but here is my reply to the very rude guest review i had on this story,

yes the ending is abrupt but that is how it is in the book if you were to read it you'd understand. In the book Clay realises that sky is depressed an maybe suicidial and he finds her and then it ends, I'm sorry that the ending didn't satisfy you individually but it wasn't written for you, as for telling me to never write again, your entitled to your opinion. But since you couldn't even use your account to post that review, your opinion doesn't really matter to me personally.

I'm sorry i had to post this, but i have worked hard on this story and for someone to come along and say that once i've finished it.

Anyway, like i said look out the one shot about Daphne and some other stories to come

xx


End file.
